Talk:.440 Artillery
Untitled Would this be .440 artillery? I thought it was 440mm Artillery, in line with the modern system for classifying artillery peices. --Darkfire27983 22:55, 30 June 2007 (UTC) No, it's gotta be 440mm. StAraqiel 03:03, 28 October 2007 (UTC) HELL, NO! a 440mm Artillery gun is WAY larger than a 20 millimeter, which is already an mounted artillery piece, seen in the movie, Saving Private Ryan (No, User: Ryanngreenday... not you). --Blemo 23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 03:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) 440mm is insanly large. Considering most modern artillery guns use 200-120mm. Maybe if it was a mortar, which i doubt. Chances are, its .440 --Ajax 013 15:55, 28 October 2007 (UTC) I would normally not think it was 440mm, but the way it shook the ground made it seem to me to be a massive explosive. I honestly don't know, just a theory I was wondering on. I allways get a little confused by calibers. Darkfire27983 22:53, 29 October 2007 (UTC) While I was reading up on the Iowa class Battleship, I came across the size of the 16 inch main battery, which is 406mm in size. 440mm wouldnt be that much of a stretch for 500 years in the future, although I would doubt it to be a very mobile artillery piece, it still seems plausible that it could be 440mm,Darkfire27983 13:05, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Pieces that big on the ground are impossible,unless they are mortars, which is doubtful, you only find them on ships because of the reason they are not on the ground. --Ajax 013 16:06, 2 November 2007 (UTC) 440 mm is possible on the ground as an artillery piece... it just isnt that practical Darkelf2x1 doesnt .440 mean that its a 44 caliber round = pistol? Darkelf2x1 Isn't caliber just a ratio measuring something like gun barrel:length? If so then a projectile of a specific caliber could be any size. I seem to recall hearing the main guns of the North Carolina class BB (also 16") were .50 caliber guns. Darkfire27983 18:12, 5 February 2008 (UTC) I wasn't aware that a .44 pistol was considered an artillery weapon! Unless they've made some serious advances in explosives technology ;). 440mm seems much more plausable, as it could be comparable to a ship-mounted deck gun rather than a stand-alone artillery piece. Diaboy 18:17, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, here is what wikipedia says caliber is: "In firearms, the caliber is the diameter of the inside of the barrel." therefore a artillery piece could not possibly be .440. There are also as you mentioned problems with it being 440mm. Therefore, I suggest this simply be renamed "four-fortie" artillery, as we can not know with absolute certainty what it is. Darkfire27983 18:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) what about a magnetic accelerator, like in Contact Harvest? A railgun imparts so much kinetic energy upon a projectile that it doesnt need to be that big or have a payload. Perhaps that would account for the small size? Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:30, 6 March 2008 (UTC) If I had to guess, I would say it is Magnetically Accelerated Artillery, but we have no proof of it. Darkfire27983 20:12, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Then perhaps another Letter to Mr. Nylund is in order? ;) Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Eric Nylund I wrote to him, and it has even him stumped! he suggests that if it is 440mm then it could be used against orbital installations, but he really doesnt know. Going to try and upload the email sequence now. Specops306, ''Kora '' 00:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I never thought about it being used as a Anti-Orbital weapon. The only problem I have with that is I would think it would have been deployed in prior engagements. Perhaps it could be experimental weapon type? As we all know Camp Curahee (sp?) was a ONI project training camp and was located near another ONI installation, so it is possible that there would be experimental weaponry.Darkfire27983 23:27, 3 April 2008 (UTC)